


One Night in Saint Denis

by K_iddo



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Clemens Point, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Saint Denis, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_iddo/pseuds/K_iddo
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr as a request - can be read as either first person reader or OFC.Arthur and his girl head to the fancy saloon in Saint Denis after a successful mission.





	One Night in Saint Denis

There’s nothing like riding back into camp with a sack full of money on the back of your horse, getting cheered by the camp and a pat on the head from Dutch.

It had been my mission, hitting a caravan of a few coaches heading from Saint Denis to Rhodes and carrying a bunch of rich folk in them, and it had gone smooth as can be. I’m red faced, excited and still pumping with adrenaline when I arrive back with Lenny, Sean and John, still surprised we’d made such a good team, being the young ones of the group. It had been quite a take, and no one had got too badly hurt, either.

But it had meant a few days away from camp, staking out the route and the people we'd be robbing, spending a little time in Saint Denis and a little camped out in the Bayou (which I _truly_ hated and will not do again for a million dollars).

So we ride back into Clemens Point that evening triumphant, and pleased with ourselves.

“That is what I like to see.” Dutch claps my back when I drop off his share of the cash at his tent, and I smile and appreciate the kudos I get from the rest of the gang too. “Calls for a celebration, don’t you think? Mr Pearson! Hand round some bottles of whiskey, would you?”

“Of course!” He calls.

“Molly, put a record on, my dear.” He instructs, and my eyes are already scanning the group for the only person whose attention I really want, not spotting him.

“You gotta bring me along next time.” Karen catches me by the arm and presses a bottle into my hands. “Sounds like fun, and I lord knows I wouldn’t mind  _that_  kinda cash.”

“Sure, Karen, have you seen-”

“Did you see that fuckin’ toff try and give me mouth when I told him to empty his pockets?” Sean puts his arm over my shoulder, still hyped up, and guides me over to the fire with him where people are already singing and chugging. “Gave him a right ol’ bust lip, I did.”

“I saw it, Sean.” I say, slightly impatient, because  _why hasn’t he come to see me yet?_ I stand on my tiptoes and try to look over to his tent.

“Arthur’s up the way a bit fishin’.” Abigail holds my elbow to catch my attention, and I sigh and smile gratefully at her knowing expression.

“Thank you.” I say and squeeze her arm. “Was starting to think he’d lost interest.”

“Oh, never.” Abigail chuckles. “He won’t be best happy he wasn’t here to welcome you back.”

Relieved, I slip away from the merriment to where I know he’ll be, just outside of camp down by the shore. It’s best to fish at this time of the evening, and I know he does it when I’m out on the job, keeps him calm, he says.

I spot him just ahead of me quickly, back to me, broad shouldered and tall, gorgeous white horse beside him, and I take a little breath, because it’s always so sweet to come back to him.

“Caught anything?” I ask, and sidle up to him, he turns when he hears my voice, and I see his chest fall in a breath that looks like relief.

“Someone was supposed to come get me when you got back.” He says, and quickly spools up his fishing rod, closing it and replacing it in his pack.

“Well, I’m back.” I shrug as he approaches me, and he puts his hands on my shoulders before he’ll hold me properly, giving me a once over. I fight the urge to laugh and roll my eyes, biting back a smile instead. 

“It all go okay?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Anyone die?”

“No.”

“You hurt?”

“Not a scratch.”

It’s the same conversation, the same routine every time I get done with a mission.

“There’s blood on ya.” He swipes his thumb across my chin, and I remember I  _had_  felt a little fleck there before.

“Not mine.” I shrug. “Mouthy bastard didn’t wanna part with his pocket watch.”

He smiles at me a little then, his eyes crinkle with it, and he takes my waist and kisses me good and thorough, and I sigh into his mouth and hold his arms. “That’s my girl.” He murmurs against my lips.

I never get tired of hearing him say that.

“Missed you.” I tell him, holding him tight as he loops his arms around my waist and pulls me to him so he can bury his face in my neck and press little kisses there. He’s soft, for one so big and tough, and I can’t help but smile knowing I’m the only one that gets to see that.

“Missed you too, sweetheart, somethin’ awful.” He says. 

I can’t help but tease him. “That why I can feel something other than your cattleman poking at me?”

He huffs out a little chuckle against my neck and pulls back to look at me.

“S’been a while, for us, anyway.”

“I know, trust me.” And it has, I’m already feeling starved of his body on me and in me. “Let’s go back to my tent, there’s a party but we can be quiet.” I take his hand and tug him away from the shore, but he doesn’t move, pulling me back.

“Don’t wanna be quiet.” He says simply, looking at me in that way that makes me shiver.

“Me neither, but we don’t have much of a choice.”

He looks at me for a moment like he’s considering something, then up at his horse.

“You got another ride in you?”

I cock my head, wondering what he’s getting at.

“Depends where to.”

“Saint Denis.” He says, and pulls me a little closer to him again. “That fancy ol’ room above the saloon with proper silk sheets, specifically.”

I shudder to think of it, four walls and a roof, a locked door, a big bed, with Arthur.

“Oh, I’m sure I can manage that ride.”

And he wastes no time getting up on his horse and helping me on behind him, and I giggle at the fast pace he sets, booking it through the more unsettling parts of the swamps given that it’s getting dark. I just hold onto his sides, and let myself feel hot with anticipation at what’s about to happen.

It’s completely night by the time we get into the city and inside the saloon, so it’s busy, lively, and boozy, and nobody really looks twice at me in my dirty trousers and battered shirt, sweating a little from the journey and eagerly waiting for Arthur to pay for the room.

Soon as that door closes, he has me up against it, kissing me deep and with tongue this time, catching me round the backside to hitch my legs around his waist, so I can feel his erection pressing insistently against me.

Usually, I’d want a wash first, but it feels about right for me to be still a little dirty and sweaty, like I’m celebrating my victory in this post primal way I can, like some kind of warrior returning from battle.

Arthur’s strength never fails to turn me on so incredibly, holding me there with his thighs like I weigh nothing to him, and ripping open my shirt so buttons spray across the room so he can kiss and lick at my breasts like he hasn’t seen them so many times before. All I can do is moan delightedly, feeling a pulse between my legs, and hold onto his head.

“Goddamn beautiful.” He mumbles, and sets me down on my feet, to untuck my ruined shirt the rest of the way and get it off my arms. I take the initiative when he does, pulling off his neckerchief and unfastening his shirt buttons with haste so I can feel the skin of his stomach and chest. All thick muscle and boundless strength.

And I’m getting excited, and breathless, so I don’t bother pushing his shirt off, instead unsnapping the clips of his suspenders, and working on getting his trousers open so I can finally get my hand around that cock I’ve been thinking about for days. He hisses a breath through his teeth when I stroke him, and I watch is face close, tongue between my teeth, when I move my hand up and down on him.

“You might wanna stop that.” He says, voice rough as he gently catches my wrist and moves it away. “Ain’t gonna last long with you lookin’ at me like that.”

I smile to myself, ears humming already with excitement, and push his shoulder a little to get him to sit down on the bed. He smiles up at me from there, hands flexing on his knees, he watches me peel off my saddle pants, and my underthings, until I’m naked in front of him.

“You’re somethin’…” He says, and his hands round my ass and pull me to stand right in front of him. He presses kisses down my stomach and bends to kiss the hair between my legs too.

“I’m ready for you, Arthur.” I say, breathy, and he smirks up at me just a little, eyes sparkling in the candlelight, and reaches his hands between my legs to feel for himself, slipping a finger between my folds and finding me slick.

“God, that for me?” He asks it with a tone half teasing, half in genuine disbelief. I’ve never met a man more blind to his own beauty in my life.

“Always.” I bend down to pull off his boots for him, his hands running over my body wherever they can reach, and then his pants follow, which I drop on the ground with the rest of our clothes. When he’s finally naked, I sit on his broad thighs and kiss him again, never wanting to detach from his mouth.

He lays me down on the bed, head on the pillow, and I can’t believe how soft and luscious the sheets feel against my skin, especially compared to the wools and furs we usually sleep under.

“I missed you on top of me.” I sigh and hitch a leg around his hip. “Wish you could be inside of me all the time.”

“Christ.” Arthur groans at that, and positions the tip of his cock at my entrance. I can feel it slick and weeping already, and he plants his elbows under my armpits and lets me hold onto his thick biceps before he pushes inside me, all the way to the hilt.

“Ah! Mmm, yes, Arthur.” I whimper, feeling so hot and fulfilled and relieved to have him fill me up.

It makes me reconsider everything, when we do this, when he moans aloud and furrows his brow as he pushes in and out of me, makes me think I  _could_  be a wife and a mother, and take care of a homestead, as long as I had him coming home and doing this to me every night, as long as I had him smiling at me and calling me his girl.

My fingers dig into his skin as he fucks me, both vocalising our enjoyment as much as we want without fear of one of the gang wolf-whistling and shaking the canvas. The bed is creaking under the motion, the sound of skin hitting skin cuts through the room, and my noises of pleasure reach a fever pitch when he puts a hand on the headboard and cants my hips up further so he can pound into me as hard as he can.

“Ohhh, goddamn, Arthur.” My eyes shut, and I hear him make a grunt of effort.

“You feel like a dream.” He murmurs, his voice rumbles through me. “Feel like nothin’ else, sweetheart.”

I can’t vocalise a response, because one of his hands holding my hips moves down so he can thumb my clit as he moves inside of me, and that’s it, I’m done. With an almost shout, my back bows and my orgasm rattles through me suddenly, electrifyingly, making my heel dig into his thigh and my nails scratch his arm.

“ _Arthur_ …” I whimper, riding it out, and wriggling while his hands hold me still and he doesn’t let up his pace, sounding like he’s enjoying it as much as I am.

“ _Yes_ , just like that, girl.” And that term of endearment shakes me again, gasping as I open my eyes to watch him duck his head, that expression on his face that tells me he’s going to come soon.

“Give it to me, Arthur.” I hold his face and pull him down to kiss me, pushing my tongue into his mouth. “I love you so much.”

And that does it, he makes a rough noise that comes from his chest, and pushes inside me deep when he comes. He kisses me desperately, and his hips move just a little as he gives me everything he has and the muscles of his stomach jump with it. I hold him tight to me through it, feeling the bone deep desire to have him fill me with his spend, knowing it’s foolish when we live like we do.

“Shit.” He curses when it’s finally over, panting against me and dropping his weight onto me a little. And lord, he’s heavy.

It’s nice though, the press of his sweaty skin against mine and even the feel of him softening inside me before he pulls out with a hitched breath and drops onto his back.

Bones feeling like jelly, I finally close my knees and curl up to his side, resting my chin on his chest. He pulls me up to him and holds my lower back, fingers drawing little circles there. I’m still pulsing with aftershocks between my legs, and I can’t help but look at his cock, big and thick, half hard, resting on his stomach. He is something else. 

“We don’t have to go back to camp yet, do we?” I ask, and peck his skin.

“Paid for the night.” He says, still stroking me languidly. “Plan to get our money’s worth.”

“Good.” I smile, and reluctantly slip away from him. “I’m gonna have to ask one of the working girls to draw me a bath though, before I do anything else.”

He nods, and watches me slip off the bed and stretch out my arms, taking in my body.

“Love you too, by the way.” He refers back to me saying it before, hand resting across his stomach and looking like he should be painted. “You know that.”

“I do.” I tell him, because he never lets me doubt it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked this too much not to post on here too.
> 
> Chat to me on tumblr: johnmarstoned.tumblr.com


End file.
